inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hana wa sakura, kimi wa utsukushi
This is a one-shot chapter of the Kimi to Boku-series. It's a story about Gouenji and Fubuki~! Story It was a beautiful day. Spring has just begun, and the snow that piled up from the last winter has already melted a long time ago. Fubuki looked at the blue sky and smiled. Sakura blossoms were dancing on the wind as he was thinking and walking through the streets of Inazuma Town. He would stay here for another 2 weeks, after that, he'll go back to Hokkaido again. "I wish I could meet him again," he said to himself. It has been a long time ever since he was here, and thinking back about the time he spent here, made him feel nostalgic. As if he was that little kid again. Without knowing where he went, he kept walking while lost in thoughts about his past. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" A strong hand pulled him back on the sidewalk. Fubuki startled and looked up. That was when he saw him again. "Shuuya-kun...?" Fubuki mumbled. "What do you think you're doing? You wanna die?" the person said. Fubuki shook his head. "No, I was..." Yeah, what was I doing, he thought. By seeing him again, the snow in his heart has also melted. The snow that piled up from years of solitude, had finally melted again by seeing that person. Spring has really arrived, but this time, in his heart. The other person sighed. "Just watch out next time, okay? I'm not a guardian angel or something, so if you don't watch out, next time a car comes by, you're in a hospital bed." He let go of Fubuki and wanted to walk away when Fubuki said: "You don't remember me?" Without looking back, the mysterious boy said: "I don't think we met before." Fubuki was shocked and followed the other boy. "No... No way. You're lying, right, Shuuya-kun? Don't tell me you forgot about me. We used to be-" The other boy stopped, and turned around. "How do you know my name?" then, he shook his head as if he made a joke. "Nevermind that. Just leave me alone." He was about to walk away again when Fubuki pulled his sleeve. "Don't play dumb, Gouenji. You still remember." He stepped forward and stood before Gouenji, looking in his eyes, while forcing Gouenji to look back. "Your eyes tell me enough. You haven't forgotten about me, neither did you forget about the time we spent together." "So what if I haven't forgotten about you? It's over, remember?" Gouenji said. "We have to go our own ways. I've told you already." Gouenji looked away, and told himself what he'd been telling himself for the past few years. Fubuki is just a friend, nothing more, nothing less. What they had felt for each other was just an illusion. Something that wasn't true. And yet, he didn't want to believe it. He clenched his fists and turned his back to his 'friend'. Fubuki still followed him. "What happened Shuuya? You're not the kind Shuuya-kun I remember. The one that would comfort me, the one I-" "Shut up." Fubuki hadn't changed at all, Gouenji thought. In all those years that I knew him, he hadn't chaged at all. Worse, it only seemed that he only had gotten more lovely. Like a little bud that was blooming in a beautiful flower. He woke up from his thoughts when he felt a hand in his. It was Fubuki's. "I see. Nothing had happened. You're still the Shuuya-kun I know." Fubuki smiled, and stroke his hand through Gouenji's hair. "Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm here for you." A teardrop fell on his face. Fubuki looked up. Shuuya wasn't crying, so who could it be? Gouenji looked up as well, and saw the clouds packing up. It was a teardrop from the heavens. A storm was coming, and not just a little one. Swiftly, gently, he took Fubuki's hand. "Let's go, Shirou." He whispered in Fubuki's ear. He smiled and they started running. The light that just now shone through the leaves of the trees, was replaced by little raindrops. Raindrops who were soon turning in a storm. By the time they reached a spot where they could hide, the storm was getting serious. The voice from a radio that was forgotten by a passenger told them the heavy rain that was striking will continue. "I wish it would stop." Fubuki said. He was trembling, but not because of the cold. He was scared. "It's supposed to be spring..." "Don't tell me you're..." Gouenji started, but his sentence was broken by the lightning, closely followed by the overwhelming sound of thunder. Fubuki squealed and curled up into a little ball. Gouenji rushed towards him and held Fubuki like he always used to do when Fubuki was scared. "Don't worry, I'm here." he muttered. Gouenji looked around and saw he was in front of the station. From all of the places they could go to, they went to this place. This was where it all happened. It was our usual place. And it still is, he thought to himself. No, it always will be. He sighed and kept on whispering words to Fubuki, trying to comfort him. But everytime the lightning struck, Fubuki would flinch again. After time passed by, Fubuki grew tired and fell asleep. Gouenji looked at Fubuki's sleeping face, and he remembered when they confessed, right here, at this place. The rain was slowly getting away, and a gentle ray of sunlight broke through the dark clouds, who were now drifting away. It was nearly afternoon, and while the sweet fragrance of the flowers started to reach them, Gouenji looked at the fragile body that lay beside him. Yet again, he noticed how lovely Fubuki could be while sleeping. His gaze drifted away to the water. Floating on the water's surface, the lights were dancing. Sakura blossoms, lifting on the wind, flew through the streets, who were lively once again. After the storm ended, people started to get out of their houses again. It was a pretty scenery, but Gouenji couldn't help but wonder if Fubuki would be alright. If his little flower would be able to bloom into a beautiful rose. If he would be able to overcome his fears. "I'll be alright... Shuuya... Just... Stay by my side..." Fubuki said. Gouenji smiled. "Of course I will. Until my heart stops beating, until the end of time, I'll be by your side." Fubuki smiled as well and together, they stood up. They looked each other in the eyes, and slowly leaned forward until their lips touched. The spring's light through the green leaves shone like never before, and your little smile... Winter is over, the snow has melted, in my heart spring has arrived. End I hope you liked it~! This chapter was inspired by the song "Hana wa sakura kimi wa utsukushi" by Ikimono Gakari. It means "the flowers are sherry blossoms and you are beautiful", but it can also be translated as "the flowers are cherry blossoms and you are lovely". Hikari Talk 15:07, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions